The Truth
by Hakusho009
Summary: Guilt has been eating at Inuyasha for six long months after Kagome ran off, hurt from his latest meeting with Kikyo. Finally, she has returned and has some rather distressing news for the dog hanyou. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the song The Truth by Good Charlotte.

* * *

The genre is a little weird. Angst and Humor in the same story…is unorthodox, I'll admit, but it fits the story. Promise. You might wonder since most of the story is pretty angsty (for my stories at least) but the end will, hopefully, be funny. Enjoy. 

P.S. If you scroll down right away to find out what the end is I have no respect for you at all. …and that's kinda sad coming from me…

* * *

It was quiet at dinner. Kagome normally started most conversations but lately she hasn't been herself. Not since…Well, let me tell you.

Kagome had just gotten out of the well from her time. She had missed her friends and, for once, was glad to be back. Her backpack was full to bursting as usual but she made it over the rim of the well without much difficulty and began making her way to the village. Halfway there she heard something in the woods nearby and, being the curious person she is, decided to check it out. When she reached the source she saw something that she was, honestly, half expecting. Inuyasha and Kikyo in a loving embrace. She ran off into the woods with Inuyasha screaming after her.

You'd think that he could have caught her, being a half-demon and all, but her powers came out as they usually did in a crisis and she got away …and stayed away for 6 months. That period of time did not go well for the Inu demon. His teammates blamed him for Kagome's leaving, and with good reason. It _was_ his fault. Everyone knew it. Even him. It wasn't just rough for him, though, but for the rest as well.

There was rarely a time when you could find Shippou with dry eyes. Well, you would cry too if your surrogate mother had left just as suddenly as your birth mother. His little heart was broken and Inuyasha felt the guilt. Sango was even more solemn than before and rarely even talked. She just stayed inside and sat with Shippou, worrying. Well, wouldn't you if the person you were closest to, your best friend, had left just like the rest of your family? Her heart was broken and Inuyasha felt the guilt. Miroku didn't even chase the village girls anymore. He spent most of his time meditating, comforting his friends, and sending terrible looks in Inuyasha's direction. Well, wouldn't you if a girl who made your life less cursed with her kindness, and was much like the sister you never had, had left? Inuyasha felt the glares and knew he deserved it.

Finally Kagome returned and everyone rejoiced. Kaede and the villagers (who were suffering just as much with the loss of their protector as anyone else) made a feast for her return and they celebrated but there was something different about her. There was something in her stare that hadn't been there before. It wasn't exactly sad but it wasn't good either. Her friends, however, were too elated to bring it up, afraid it would send her off again. They wouldn't be able to bear that.

Back to the present now we see the solemn faces of the little group. Kagome is sitting next to Sango by the fire, Shippou curled up contentedly in her lap. You rarely saw the kitsune very far from the miko now that she had returned. Miroku sat on Sango's other side, well, lay on that side now. When Kagome returned he had turned back to himself and began making his frequent trips to Sango's round behind once more. That, in turn, brought him back to his second routine, laying unconscious most of the time. Inuyasha is sitting by the fire as well, on the opposite side as his companions, eating ramen. Kaede was out, making a house call to one of the villagers.

Kagome nods to herself, as if she had made an important decision, and looks over to the white-haired man across from her. The light from the fire dances in both of their eyes.

"Inuyasha," she says, "May I speak with you alone?"

He had expected this, so had the others. It had been a week since she had returned and she had only spoken to him if it was absolutely necessary. He could feel an emotion brewing in her voice each of those times, an unknown emotion but one that he could guess. She hadn't yelled at him and that was another thing that scared him. Kagome was an open person, if she was angry, sad, confused, scared, she let you know it. Loud. …unless it was serious…life or death serious…

"Sure," he said, vocalizing his response rather than his usual shrug.

They walked from the inviting, comforting ring of firelight and the shelter of the hut into the surrounding trees. Another warning sign to Inuyasha of the seriousness of his situation was the power he felt emanating from her. Her powers had increased, had gone far past Kikyo's level. However, even though he was sure it was her power there was some lingering feel, like an aftertaste of something else. He had pondered this for some time but still had no answer.

She stopped beneath the God Tree, its large branches putting them in deeper shadows than the night already willingly lavished upon them. His heartbeat quickened as she turned to look at him. A flicker of sadness pierced her blue orbs.

_**So here we are…**_

_**We are alone…**_

_**This weight on your mind…**_

_**And I wanna know…**_

"I need to know," she said softly.

Confusion entered his golden gaze and she noticed, sighing.

_**The truth!**_

"Me or Kikyo, Inuyasha," she said, "Tell me, who matters more. I've stayed with you, protected you, loved you, for so long. She is a living dead miko trying to kill us. I need to know your decision, whatever it is. I don't care. I'm just so confused. You send me mixed signals." She sighed again. "Was the love I see from you, that seldom twitch in your stubborn uncaring attitude, was it ever real?"

_**If this is how you feel…**_

_**Then say it to me…**_

_**If this was ever real!**_

She saw him hesitate and made a noise similar to a growl. It surprised him.

"The truth," she ground out, "You never seemed to care for my feelings before. Why start now?"

_**I want the truuuuth, from you…**_

_**Gimme the truuuuth, even if it hurts me…**_

_**I want the truuuuth, from you…**_

_**Gimme the truuuuth, even if it hurts me…**_

That one stung and he flinched, just barely. Then, averting his eyes to the ground, he sighed. They seem to be doing that a lot don't they?

"The truth," he whispered.

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyway.

"Yes," she said firmly, "The truth is the only thing that matters." She gave him a fierce, albeit saddened, look. "Tell me."

_**I want the truth…**_

He thought for a while. Not that he had to decide, oh no. He had thought about it any time that he had a silent moment. In a tree, after a battle, after a fight with Kagome. He knew what his choice was, had known it for a while…

"Kagome," he started, "I…

God damn, this was hard! He didn't want to hurt her, despite all the times he had in the past. Physically, mentally, emotionally, you name it he'd thought about doing it to her. He acted as if he hated her and sometimes he did and knew it was reciprocated.

"I…"

_**So this is you…**_

_**You're talkin' to me…**_

_**You found a million ways to let me down**_

_**So I'm not hurt when you're not around**_

_**I was blind…**_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, interrupting his stuttering, "don't worry for my feelings. You're only prolonging the inevitable. You'll tell me no matter what."

He was taken aback by her blunt words. She had never been like this before. What had happened to her in the 6 months she had been gone? …or perhaps she was just being strong…She had to be crying inside…She was being strong for him. She was making sure she didn't cry to make it easier on him…He steeled himself. He was ready, simply for the knowledge of her strength.

_**But now I say,**_

_**If this is how you feel**_

_**Just say it to me**_

_**If this was ever real!**_

_**I want the truuuuth, from you…**_

_**Gimme the truuuuth, even if it hurts me…**_

_**I want the truuuuth, from you…**_

_**Gimme the truuuuth, even if it hurts me!**_

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if bracing himself. He didn't want to see her when he told. It would be too much for him. He'd break, just as he was sure she would as well.

"I choose," he began, "…Kikyo…"

_**I know that this will break me,**_

_**I know that this might make me cry,**_

_**You gotta say what's on your mind.**_

_**On your mind…**_

_**I know that this will hurt me**_

_**And break my heart and soul inside.**_

_**I don't wanna live this lie.**_

_**I want the truuuuth, from you…**_

_**Gimme the truuuuth, even if it hurts me!**_

_**I want the truuuuth, from you!**_

_**Gimme the truuuuuth! Even if it hurts!**_

_**I don't care! **_

_**No more! **_

_**No!**_

_**Just gimme the truth!**_

_**Gimme the truth!**_

_**Cause I don't care no more!**_

_**Gimme the truth!**_

_**Cause I don't care no more! No!**_

_**Just gimme the truth,**_

_**gimme the truth**_

_**gimme the truth**_

_**gimme the truth**_

_**gimme the truth!**_

_**Cause I don't care no more, No!**_

…

…

…

"Thank God,"

His eyes snapped open.

"What!" he shouted.

She was smiling in relief now and at his startled face she let loose a small peal of laughter.

"I'm so relieved," she stated to him, "You really are confusing. I couldn't figure out your feelings, that's why I had to ask."

"B-bu-but," he stuttered, "I thought you'd be upset! I thought you'd cry! I said _Kikyo_, you know. I love _her_, not you!" He looked at her, confused. "Don't you love me?"

"I did," she said, "That was a while ago though. I'm mated now."

_That_ was that odd, familiar whiff of power from her. His eyes were huge. His jaw brushed the grass. She grinned larger. Then in a swift motion reached up and tugged her collar down to show the puncture marks in her neck.

"I had to check to see if you still liked me. I didn't want to hurt your feelings when I told everyone tomorrow," she explained, "I mated with Sesshomaru 3 months ago."

"WHAT?" he yelled, "How? This is so sudden! You only left for 6 fucking months! How could you fall in love with, tame, and mate Sesshomaru in that short a time?"

"I didn't," he seemed relieved until, "I've been seeing Sesshomaru privately for a year and a half now."

Inuyasha promptly fainted.

* * *

I think this'll be a oneshot but if I get enough inspiration and encouraging reviews I guess I could make it longer. Hint, hint.-grin- 


End file.
